


Яма, полная огня

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за полученной Дином серьезной травмы Винчестерам приходится пережидать буран в маленьком лесном домике, занесенном снегом. Сэм ухаживает за братом, но тому постепенно становится всё хуже, он теряет себя в странных снах и уже не уверен, что проживет отпущенный на перекрестке срок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яма, полная огня

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: около 9 100 слов  
> Персонажи: Дин и Сэм Винчестеры  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: нуар, ангст, hurt/comfort  
> Дисклеймер: не мое  
> Таймлан: 3 сезон  
> Примечания:  
> 1) вольная интерпретация одного известного классического произведения  
> 2) для пущего ангсту можно читать под эту музыку: http://muzebra.com/search/?q=dia+dos+namarados+

Бобби позвонил и предупредил о грядущей непогоде ровно за сутки до того, как небеса разверзлись и оттуда на землю сошла снежная лавина. По-хорошему, мотать надо было из этой дыры, но Сэм сомневался, что успеет. Всё лучше пересидеть рагнарек местного масштаба (версия зимняя, сокращенная) под защитой четырех стен и крыши, чем быть застигнутым в дороге снежной бурей. Тем более, Дин был транспортабелен едва ли: после столкновения со здоровенным якулом он с трудом мог бы насчитать у себя пару целых – без переломов, трещин или ушибов – ребер, так и валялся на спине, дышал мелко, глотал столько обезболивающего, сколько удавалось стащить из тумбочки, и бурчал до посинения чуть ли не в буквальном смысле.

Почти сутки напролет Сэм колол дрова. В шершавую деревянную рукоять въедалось размазанное алое: ладони – даже загрубевшие от оружия и рытья могил – под конец начали кровоточить. Дин сучился: «Мне вот уже два часа как в сортир приперло, а тебя, Сэмми, не дозовешься, что у тебя там, роман с белым медведем?». В перерывах между дровами Сэм таскал воду из колодца и переливал в здоровенные пластиковые бутыли. Кто знает, когда получится раскопать дверь. «Вот и чудненько, - бормотал Дин, уяснив суть проблемы. – Зажжем свечки, устроим еще одно Рождество, а на елку можно и через окно посмотреть».

Пристроенный к дому сарайчик ломился от поленниц, на окне горела лампа, и выстроившиеся вдоль стен бутыли ловили отблески прозрачными боками. Дымоход Сэм предусмотрительно прикрыл, брата, спальные мешки и портативный обогреватель перетащил в самую маленькую комнатушку, чуть ли не кладовку. «К апокалипсису готовы, - насмешливо, но с одобрением сказал Дин. – Конца света не будет, обломитесь, майя».

В одиннадцать тридцать пять вечера в мертвой тишине засвистел тоненько ветер и тихим глубоким стоном откликнулся зимний лес.

«Началось», - сказал Дин.

И закрыл глаза.

 ДЕНЬ 1

Они с Сэмом спорили. Дин рвался хоть одним глазком выглянуть в окно, Сэм не хотел, чтобы он двигался лишний раз: пугал пневмонией, смещением и пневмотораксом. Однако пневмония была в представлении Дина чем-то вроде сильного насморка, смещения он не боялся, а что такое пневмоторакс понятия не имел, а поэтому плевал на этот бла-бла-кс с высокой колокольни.

\- Да и вообще, Сэм, - он прочно уселся на любимого конька, - раньше смерти не помрешь. Мне несколько месяцев осталось, так что сколько нужно, столько и протяну: с тораксом твоим этим или без него.

Сэм только зыркнул мрачно, хотел что-то сказать, но клацнул челюстями и закопался в книгу. Дин ныл, пока не сбилось дыхание – пришлось заткнуться. Кроме как ворчать, делать было в общем-то нечего, и он задремал.

Ему приснилась одна из многочисленных средних школ жарким майским днем, урок физкультуры. Дин – спасибо папе – никогда на физическую подготовку не жаловался, но сейчас был явно не в форме. Он только-только начал пробежку, а пот уже катил градом, ныло и кололо в груди и обжигающее дыхание толчками рвалось изо рта.

\- Эй, Винчестер, какой круг бежишь? – крикнул мистер Хоггарт.

\- Первый, - невнятно выдохнул Дин.

\- Какой-какой?

\- Первый круг! – выкрикнул он, и крик от скрутившей боли перетек в короткий стон.

На затихающем мучительном звуке Дин проснулся и несколько секунд лежал совершенно неподвижно, боясь пошевелиться. Черт побери, повернулся неловко, что ли? Весьма некстати в мысли затесались Сэмовы страшилки о как-там-его-тораксе. Дин по-прежнему не знал, что это за фигня такая, но звучало оно неважно. А потом вдруг Дин понял, что ребра не болят. В смысле, совсем не болят, ничуть не беспокоят даже.

\- Быть не может, - вслух сказал Дин, на пробу осторожно глотнул воздуха чуть больше, чем получалось за всю прошедшую неделю, а потом вскинул руки и с несказанным удовольствием потянулся так, что захрустели суставы.

Ощущения были…ну как после хорошего оргазма. Дин даже застонал от наслаждения и…замер, так и не опустив руки, когда его стону вторил другой, только там удовольствием и не пахло. Дин мотнул головой: Сэм тихо спал, упавший на грудь томик медленно вздымался и опускался в такт мерному дыханию. Дин уронил руки и прислушался: звук явно доносился из-за двери комнатушки. Еще раз оглянувшись на спящего брата, Дин вытащил из-под запасного спальника обрез, включил фонарик и толкнул дверь. После сухого спертого тепла кладовки поток холодного воздуха едва не выбил из него дух. За сравнительно небольшое время дом успело неслабо выморозить, и Дин зябко переступил босыми ногами на ледяном дощатом полу. Луч фонарика заметался по темной комнате, выхватил запотевшие бутыли, оплывшие свечи и обшарпанные стены. Когда в углу что-то зашебуршало, Дин резко направил свет туда, одновременно прицелившись.

В темноте возился маленький черный щенок.

Тщательно оглядевшись, Дин чмокнул губами, и щенок, радостно тявкнув, бросился к нему.

\- Так вот ты какой, страшный адский пёс, - Дин подхватил холодное тельце одной рукой и поднял, прижимая к груди. – Рановато тебя отправили. Не подрос еще, да и погодка не та. Хороший хозяин собаку…тьфу!

Щенок извернулся и ледяным языком умудрился лизнуть его в губы.

\- Фу, блин, - поморщился Дин. – Нет, серьезно, откуда ты такой взялся, а?

И тут по дому снова прошелестел горестный, полный муки стон, и кто-то негромко заплакал. Щенок вытянул шею, поставил торчком уши и повернул морду к окну. Да, точно, это же не в доме, а там, на улице. Дин приблизился к окну. За стеклом не было темно: просто стояло густое серое марево – и полная тишина, не выл ветер, не хлестали ветвями деревья. Дин наклонился, тщетно вглядываясь в бесцветную мглу. Кажется, за окном что-то происходило: двигалось, вихрилось, переливалось. Дин напряг зрение, практически притиснулся носом к стеклу. И вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда из мутной хмари прямо на него вынырнуло внимательное лицо брата.

\- Бля, ты чего орешь? – Сэм почти жалобно свел брови.

Шелестели по неровному асфальту шины, ревел двигатель. За рулем сидел Сэм, одним глазом косился на дорогу, вторым – на Дина. В глазу этом – пусть и одном – укора было хоть отбавляй.

\- Я чуть на встречку не вылетел.

Дорога была пустынная, так что ничего бы не стало, даже если б и вылетел. Хотя скверная погода особенной видимостью не баловала.

\- Мне приснился дурацкий сон, - Дин с усилием зацепился за быстро вылетающие из памяти обрывки. – Будто нас занесло снегом в хижине в лесу, и… Нет, уже не помню.

\- Ну и забей, - посоветовал Сэм. – Может, сменишь меня? У меня от разнообразия пейзажа голова кругом, боюсь, въедем куда-нибудь не туда.

Дин понимающе хмыкнул. Пейзаж и вправду был «разнообразен» на редкость: поля, фермерский домик, поля, фермерский домик. Через каждые пару миль три коровы, вот и все виды.

\- А хотя не надо пока, - передумал тем временем брат. – Переправимся, потом пересядем.

\- Что? – нахмурился Дин.

\- Чувствуешь? – Сэм потянул воздух. – Пахнет водой. Впереди река.

\- А по-моему, сегодня просто влажность процентов сто пятьдесят, - не согласился Дин.

Однако брат заглушил двигатель, и послышался отчетливый плеск волночек о берег. Молочная дымка, окружавшая машину всю дорогу, сгустилась еще больше, делая звуки четкими, но одновременно не позволяя понять наверняка, откуда они доносятся. Тут еще попробуй мост разгляди.

\- Нам бы не помешала сигнальная ракета, - пробормотал Дин. – Знаешь, где мост?

\- Зачем мост? Мы поплывем на пароме.

Дин вздернул бровь и прищурился в ставшую уже совсем непроницаемой пелену, но так ничего не разглядел, раздраженно распахнул дверцу и выскочил наружу. И тут же в кого-то врезался. Этот кто-то с приглушенным проклятием отшатнулся, а Дин машинально принял защитную стойку.

\- Потише, приятель, - Сэм поспешно выскочил с другой стороны и хлопнул брата по затвердевшему плечу. – Если вырубишь нашего паромщика, грести сам будешь.

Дин подивился Сэмову зрению (сам он вперед себя на полметра едва-едва видел), но чуть расслабился и даже позволил себе улыбнуться краешком губ. Ну братишка сказанул! Грести на автомобильном пароме – это круто.

\- Вы идете или как? – проговорили из тумана.

\- Слушай, пойди расплатись, а я подгоню машину, - предложил Сэм и вернулся в салон.

Дин, осторожно ступая, пошел на голос. Над рекой плотная дымка поредела, открывая взору большой трухлявый понтон и высокую сутулую фигуру у кромки воды.

\- Привет, - в легком недоумении поздоровался Дин.

Куда они запрятали паром, черт побери?

Старик кивнул капюшоном мокрого черного дождевика и ответил на приветствие; голос у него был глухой, с клокотанием и влажными хрипами. А еще он был просто огромный: хоть и тощий, как жердь, но головы на полторы выше Сэма. Дину неожиданно сделалось не по себе.

\- Не повезло сегодня с погодкой, - заметил он. – А, мистер?..

\- Брайт, - прохлюпал паромщик. – Эйч Брайт.

\- Очень приятно, Эйч, - нервно проговорил Дин, но руку не протянул, не желая касаться – наверняка! – мокрой холодной ладони.

\- Брайт, - поправил старик. – _Мистер_ Брайт, сынок.  Едешь или как?

\- Еду, брат вот только тормозит…

\- Готово, - из-за спины паромщика вынырнул Сэм. – Расплатился?

\- Что? – вскинул брови Дин. – Что готово? Я не слышал Детку…и не видел.

\- Туман, - пожал плечами Сэм.

Все еще недоуменно хлопая глазами, Дин сделал шаг в сторону и оцепенел. Его разлюбимая машина стояла на том самом трухлявом понтоне, готовом просесть под ее весом в любой момент.

\- Боже! – ужаснулся Дин. – Где паром? Надо быстро перегнать ее, пока эта ваша конструкция не развалилась!

Сэм и паромщик одновременно посмотрели на него, как на ненормального.

\- Эй, Дин, - мягко сказал брат. – Это ведь и есть паром.

\- Шутишь??? – Дина пробило на нервный смешок. – Сэмми, не дури мне мозги. Я сто раз автопаромы видел. Так вот, _это_ – не он.

\- Так ты платишь или нет? – перебил его разглагольствования старик.

\- Нет! Сэм, немедленно сгоняй мою малышку с этого убожества и поехали искать мост.

\- Здесь нет мостов.

\- Но Дин, нам _надо_ на ту сторону.

\- Пятак, - из широкого рукава выскользнула крупная костлявая ладонь с мокрыми алыми ссадинами.

Дин постарался, чтобы брезгливая гримаса была не слишком очевидна.

\- Если мы не затонем, - прошипел он, ожесточенно роясь в карманах, - я с тобой еще поговорю, братишка.

Выудив мятую влажную купюру, Дин, стараясь не касаться, уронил ее на ждущую ладонь. Однако в тот же момент старик молниеносно отдернул руку, и деньги упали в короткую траву.

\- Принимаю только монетой, - объяснил паромщик и снова протянул ладонь.

«Сукин сын», - беззвучно выругался Дин и наклонился за деньгами, а вслух удивился: - Как монетой? У нас же пятидолларовых монет не…

К горлу подкатило и словно запечатало изнутри. Поперхнувшись резким сухим кашлем, Дин сначала наклонился, а потом вовсе упал на четвереньки и скорчился у ног паромщика, безуспешно пытаясь вытолкнуть что-то, перекрывшее дыхательные пути. Рука Сэма с размаху опустилась ему на спину, а паромщик, шелестя дождевиком, словно моментально сложившись в несколько раз, низко присел на корточки и сунул ладонь прямо Дину под нос. Дин надсадно кашлянул еще раз, и что-то маленькое и яркое вылетело у него изо рта прямиком на подставленную ладонь. Через выступившие слезы он на момент разглядел желтый, смахивающий на золотой, кругляш с чеканным профилем индейца, затем монета мгновенно исчезла в складках плаща. Сэм, перехватив за локоть, помог подняться.

\- Что з..за хрень? – отдуваясь, выговорил Дин. – Не бывает монеты в пять долларов!

Не говоря уж о том, откуда эта монета появилась.

\- Отбываем, - сказал старик.

\- Сэм, что тут за чертовщина творится? – прошипел Дин, стоило паромщику отвернуться. – Ты видел? Пятидолларовых монет с начала прошлого века не чеканят! И она выскочила из меня!

\- Давай на том берегу поговорим, - возмутительно, на взгляд брата, спокойно отозвался Сэм.

 

Они взошли на дряхлый понтон. Дин чувствовал легкую качку и как гулко бьет в деревянное днище вода. Он похлопал «Импалу» по покрытой мелкими капельками крыше и присел на мокрый капот: это придавало уверенности. Сэм стал рядом и прищурился на невидимый противоположный берег. Паром вздрогнул, тяжело двинулся с места. У Дина отвисла челюсть, когда он разглядел невозмутимо ворочающего здоровенным веслом старика. Течение? Но ведь не поперек реки же! Остро захотелось обойти машину, открыть багажник и опробовать на паромщике что-нибудь из богатого арсенала. Вот только размахивать обрезом – почти наверняка перепугать до смерти детей… Детей??? Дин не стал жмуриться и трясти головой: так и моргнуть не успеешь – и какая-нибудь сверхъестественная хня, в реальности которой ты усомнился, живо тебя прикончит. Вдоль хлипких перилец стояли дети – тихие и невыразительные мальчики и девочки в нарядных одежках. Дымка скрадывала, словно выпивала цвета, и нарядная одежда выглядела вовсе не весело, а напротив, торжественно и печально.

\- Сэм, - негромко сказал Дин. – Мне кажется, или тут полный паром привидений?

Сэм молчал, глядя в туман, окутывающий паром. По воздуху медленно плыли светло-дымчатые струйки.

\- Сэм? – у Дина появилось страшное подозрение. – Сэмми? Ты ведь не?..

\- Дииииин! – донеслось с берега, от которого они отчалили. – Дин! Нет! Диииин!

Голос, полный боли и слез, сдавленный от прорывающихся рыданий. Чересчур знакомый голос.

\- Не откликайся, - сказал Сэм. – Это с того света зовут. Пойдешь на голос – умрешь.

\- Дииин! Пожалуйста, нет! Только не это! Диииин!

У Дина заныло сердце. Он понимал, что умрет в любом случае, отлично осознавал и честно думал, что притерпелся к этому знанию. Это Сэм, глупыш, отказывался опускать руки, всё трепыхался, что-то пробовал, кого-то искал, обманчиво надеялся, что можно бесконечно вытаскивать друг друга из когтистых лап смерти… Но он не хотел умирать. Тело, еще молодое, еще полное жизни и огня, отказывалось погибать, да к тому же так неестественно. В груди заломило от приглушенных горестных криков, от обреченности и предчувствия скорого конца. Он постарался действительно не обращать внимания, сосредоточиться на плеске серой воды и поскрипывании весла, но тяжесть не отпустила, а наоборот, всё нарастала, а потом вдруг словно волна жидкого огня окатила грудную клетку. Дин судорожно глотнул воздуху, сложился пополам и соскользнул на мокрые потрескавшиеся доски. Ребра будто выламывали из тела, сердце колотилось не в такт, дыхание застряло в горле, а потом Дин увидел, как на темном от влаги дереве расплываются ярко-красные кляксы и…

…проснулся. И полностью вынырнул из кошмара, мгновенно осознав себя и реальность.

Боль никуда не ушла, но уже не ошеломляла. Просто пора закинуться очередной дозой обезболивающего. Дин высвободил руку и смахнул холодный пот. Воздух после спального мешка казался ощутимо прохладным. Обогреватель был выключен, а за дверью немелодично напевал брат.

\- Сэээм!

Пение смолкло. Сэм распахнул дверь и, взволнованно сдвинув брови, уставился на Дина.

\- Ты как? – осведомился он. -  Выглядишь что-то не очень.

\- Да нормально, сон только приснился дурацкий, - Дин пошарил под импровизированной постелью, разыскивая таблетки. – Ты щенка не видел?

\- Какого щенка?

\- Значит, тоже приснилось, забей, - отмахнулся Дин. – Как там дела?

\- Снег всё еще идет, но уже слабее. Не замерз? – он кивнул на обогреватель. – Я решил экономить.

\- Нормально, - Дин приподнялся на локте и зашипел. – Чччерт… Единственное, что в том сне было хорошего, так что ребра не болели.

\- А что за сон? – Сэм прекратил выстуживать комнатку и прикрыл дверь.

\- Чушь.

\- Еще бы, - брат неодобрительно следил, как он вытряхивает на ладонь и всухую глотает таблетки. – С таким-то количеством колёс. Ты уверен, что пьешь их по рецепту?

\- Брось, Сэмми, лучше помоги-ка мне оценить все прелести автономной канализации…

\- Ну ты скажешь!

 

 ДЕНЬ 2

Буран продолжался. Братья от нечего делать играли в шашки. Сэм откопал где-то набор, но неполный: некоторые фишки пришлось заменить крышечками от пива и колы. Сэм с удручающим постоянством выигрывал, Дин бурчал, что, мол, чушь все эти ваши тактика и стратегия, вот если бы шашке можно было сунуть в руки пушку, тогда бы…

\- Чувак, - ухмыльнулся Сэм. – Ты представляешь себе шашку с пистолетом?

Дин со стоном повернул голову на затекшей шее: вероятно, играть лежа на спине было не такой уж удачной затеей.

\- Послушай, принцесса, у нас нигде не завалялось менее ге…эмм, менее бабской игры?

\- Когда это шашки стали бабской игрой? – возмутился Сэм, но всё-таки смел черные и белые фишки и с задумчивым видом поднялся. – Видел я, кажется, где-то фусбол, хотя там, наверное, всё переломано…

\- Тащи! – велел Дин.

\- Раскомандовался, - фыркнул Сэм и выскользнул за дверь.

Из щелочки потянуло иголочно-острым холодным воздухом. От сквознячка защекотало в носу, и Дин постарался сдержать чох, потому что знал не понаслышке, как «приятно» чихать и кашлять со сломанными ребрами. Дверь скрипнула, качнулась и приоткрылась чуть сильнее, ручеек холодного воздуха расширился. Дин всё-таки сморщил нос и чихнул, приготовившись пережидать приступ боли.

Но боли не последовало. В смысле, ни капельки. Однако Дин не успел ни удивиться, ни обрадоваться, потому что из-за двери донесся негромкий печальный стон.

\- Сэмми? – негромко позвал Дин и бесшумно сел, с легкостью перенеся вес тела. – Ты там над поломанным фусболом рыдаешь?

Невидимый за дверью Сэм громко всхлипнул и внезапно отчаянно выкрикнул:

\- Дин!!!

Дина молниеносно смело с постели, и через момент он всем телом врезался в дверь – и лицо взорвалось болью, по губам и подбородку потекло теплое.

Он, невнятно чертыхнувшись, оттолкнулся от утеса и тыльной стороной руки вытер хлынувшую из разбитого носа кровь.

\- Дин! – Сэм, перескакивая через крупные камни, показался из-за скалы и бросился к нему. – Офигел, что ли? Как ты вообще умудрился врезаться?

\- Сам офигел, - пробулькал Дин и зло сплюнул бурым. – Вопишь, как будто тебя убили уже.

\- Убили б, не вопил бы, - из вредности поправил брат. – Пошли, я, кажется, нужный поворот нашел.

Между скалами гулял ветер. Долина была усыпана камнями – маленькими и огромными, замшело-неподвижными  и неустойчивыми, подрагивающими на ветру. Сверху время от времени прилетало крошево. Дин постарался усмирить воображение и пожалел об отсутствии касок.

\- Напомни, что мы тут ищем?

\- Если верить отчету судмедэксперта, гигантского удава.

\- Как в «Питоне», что ли? – оживился Дин. – А кислотой эта дрянь плюется?

\- Без понятия. Про кислоту там ничего не говорилось, зато в общем и целом тела всмятку, - Сэм дернул плечом и с неприятным звуком проехался обрезом по гнейсу.

Дин глянул на обрезы и задумался, насколько реально из них застрелить сорокаметровую змею, но тут резко усилившийся ветер ударил с налету, выдул все мысли и чуть не сбил с ног. Блин, тут же горы вокруг, откуда такая буря? Сэм уверенно шагал впереди, огибая валуны и пробираясь между камней. Дин спешил следом, дыша через рот и шмыгая побаливающим носом. Скалы гулко стонали, некоторые камни скрежетали и пошатывались. Пришлось наклониться, чтобы противостоять потоку воздуха. Ветер резал глаза, выбивал слезы и отнимал дыхание. Дин зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, спина брата маячила далеко впереди, грозя вот-вот исчезнуть за очередным утесом. И не окликнешь ведь: в рот набьется ветер, забьет глотку, в клочья порвет щеки. Дин стиснул зубы и с усилием ускорил шаг. Сэм, впрочем, всё равно скрылся из виду. Проклятье! Гигантский питон – не та тварь, на которую стоит охотиться в одиночку! Не говоря уж о том, что на нее вообще лучше охотиться с армией США в качестве группы поддержки.

\- Дииин!

Вместе с голосом ветер принес невыразимые отчаяние и печаль.

Дин ухватился за выступ породы и замер, прислушиваясь? Ветер и эхо? Почудилось?

\- Дииин! Пожалуйста, нет! Нет! Дин!

\- Сэм! Сэмми! – он закрутился, пытаясь определить направление.

Но ветер словно смеялся над ним: задувал то в лицо, то в спину, свистел и ревел, путая гулким горным эхом. Только Дин всё равно слышал смертельную тоску в знакомом до боли голосе.

\- Сэээм! Где ты?

И внезапно его схватили за предплечье, проволокли пару метров и втянули в расщелину. Тут было тихо, воздух застыл в почти полной неподвижности. Дин, до этого пытавшийся отбиваться, уронил руки.

\- Сэм? Охренел, что ли? Нафиг было мировую скорбь изображать?

\- Ты про что? – удивился Сэм, утирая слезящиеся глаза.

\- Про «Дин, пожалуйста, нет», - с придыханием спародировал Дин. – Нашел время шутки шутить!

\- Но я молчал! – искренне изумился брат. – В такой ураган фиг рот откроешь, да и не слышно за ветром ничего.

Дин подозрительно уставился на брата. Дурит голову или нет?

\- Диииин, - прошелестело снаружи тихо и горестно.

Братья одновременно вздрогнули.

\- Это не ты, - констатировал Дин. – Кто тогда?

\- Фиг его знает, - негромко сказал Сэм. – Но лучше не отзывайся.

«Это с того света зовут. Ответишь - умрешь».

И лезет же в голову всякая чертовщина.

\- Дин!

И снова говорил не Сэм, но и не другой, невидимый – голос на этот раз был могучий, властный, рокочущий, словно камнепад.

\- Подойдите, - велел голос.

Братья переглянулись. Он что, за дураков их держит? Вот еще!

\- Подойдите или я обрушу своды.

Вот это уже довод посерьезнее. Впрочем, выходить Винчестеры всё равно не спешили. Ровно до того момента, как каменный пол под ногами содрогнулся, раздался оглушительный треск, словно молния невдалеке ударила, и по стенам их укрытия побежала сеточка трещин. Сразу стало ясно, что обладатель голоса словами впустую не разбрасывается. Почти сразу же последовал второй толчок, сверху посыпались камушки. Не дожидаясь, пока полетит чего покрупнее, Винчестеры выскочили из расщелины. И почувствовали, будто попали в гигантскую мясорубку. Брата Дин выпустил из поля зрения моментально. Невиданной силы вихрь сбил его с ног, а потом и вовсе поднял в воздух, беспрестанно вертя и перекручивая, будто пустой полиэтиленовый пакет, снова уронил и быстро потянул куда-то, волоча по камням. Дин оглох, ослеп, ничего не чувствовал, но казалось, что в теле не осталось ни единой целой кости, что теперь его можно согнуть в любом направлении, словно пластилиновую фигурку. Наконец, вихрь приложил Дина напоследок о твердую землю и взмыл вверх, оставив его валяться сломанной куклой.

Под носом что-то зашевелилось. Кончик змеиного хвоста! Дин хотел вскинуться, но смог только приподняться на локтях. Рот был полон крови, зубы ощутимо поредели, пальцы на руках торчали под странными углами, а ниже пояса тело вообще не ощущалось. Змеиный хвост дернулся и утянулся куда-то.

«Сэм?» - хотел позвать Дин, но вместо этого его коротко и болезненно вывернуло на пересушенное серое крошево. Чем именно – Дин смотреть не осмелился: боялся обнаружить ошметки собственных внутренностей. Он закашлялся и всё-таки выдавил:

\- С…эмм…и?

Перед глазами снова появился кончик хвоста.

\- Его здесь нет, - пророкотал голос. – А вот тебе тут самое место.

С усилием удерживая глаза открытыми, Дин проследил хвост, который быстро начал утолщаться, потом пришлось поднять подбородок, потом запрокинуть голову, потом… Приподняться еще больше и смотреть дальше не хватило сил. Но то, что удалось увидеть, выглядело чудовищно: чешуйчатый хвост принадлежал телу гигантской змеи, которое на почти недостижимой высоте перетекало в мускулистый торс великана, вольготно устроившего огромное тело на здоровенных камнях.

\- Ты любил? – внезапно спросил гигант.

Дин хотел ответить, что да, конечно, брата, маму, отца…

\- Многих любил? – продолжал великан, и внезапно стало ясно, что он совсем не ту любовь имеет в виду.

Дин бы ухмыльнулся порванными губами, если б не было так хреново. О да. Многих.

\- Страстный любовник, - хмыкнул гигант. – Всё. Наигрался.

Дин все-таки ощутил отнявшимися ногами слабое давление, а потом послышался громкий тошнотворный хруст. Черт. Кажется, не так уж слабо сдавило. Твердое и прохладное заскользило от живота вверх, обвивая кольцами, пока не ткнулось кончиком в ямку над ключицами. Дин уже проваливался в темноту, но успел с сожалением почувствовать, как, пронизывая невыносимой болью, крошится грудная клетка.

ДЕНЬ 3

\- Пожалуй, ты прав, - проговорил Дин.

\- Здорово, что ты это признал, - отозвался Сэм. – В чём именно?

\- Наверное, не стоит есть столько обезболивающего. Меня от него спать тянет, причем такая хренотень снится, что сил нет.

\- Разумно, - осторожно похвалил Сэм. – А что снится?

\- Сказал же: хренотень. Полная, - Дин, поморщившись, поерзал на подушках, удерживающих тело в рекомендованном полусидячем положении. – Черт, вот как тут меньше колес есть, когда болит дико.

\- У тебя не одно ребро сломано и не два даже, - пожал плечами брат. – Скажи спасибо, что вытяжения и пункций не понадобилось, - он помолчал и спросил сочувственно: - Так сильно болит? И легче не становится?

\- Становится, - мрачно отозвался Дин. – Когда таблетки жру. А когда я жру таблетки, мне…

\- Снится всякая хренотень, - договорил Сэм.

\- Вот, ты меня понимаешь, - Дин загреб несколько таблеток, потом вздохнул и все, кроме одной, положил обратно. – Странно болит. Не слабее, но боль как-то вверх смещается. В смысле, раньше целиком как бы болело, а теперь только сверху, но не слабее.

Сэм только плечами пожал. Видно, брата и вправду достала боль, раз он взялся ее так подробно описывать.

\- Хочу в теплую ванну, - заявил Дин. – Сделаешь?

\- Да, конечно, - и Сэм отправился греть воду.

***

Пар медленно поднимался к серому потолку, оседал мельчайшими капельками на ломаных плитках стен. Вода над обшарпанной        эмалью казалась зеленоватой. Сэм помог брату забраться в ванну, подсунул ему под спину резиновую подушечку и выпрямился, убирая с глаз влажные от пара пряди. Оказавшись в воде, Дин подозрительно задергал ноздрями:

\- Это чем? Ты сюда какой-то ароматической фигни набухал?

\- Всего лишь морская соль. От боли и раздражительности – то, что доктор прописал.

Дин, ворча, откинулся и прикрыл глаза:

\- Спасибо, свободен.

\- Да я, в общем, могу и здесь посидеть… - Сэм ногой притянул под себя слишком низкую для его габаритов табуреточку.

\- Сэм, могу с 99-типроцентной уверенностью сказать, что мои плавки меня не сожрут, - Дин приоткрыл один глаз. – Вали, а?

\- А вдруг сожрут? – пошутил брат. – Вон они какие: черные и шевелятся.

\- Сам ты шевелишься, - огрызнулся Дин, но сдался. – Ладно уж, сиди.

То ли в горячей воде было дело, то ли в самовнушении, но ему и вправду стало лучше. От облегчения Дин впал в полудрему и очнулся только тогда, когда понял, что вода почти остыла. Проклятье. Ну, Сэм, хорошая же из тебя сиделка! Так и замерзнуть недолго. Дин нащупал рукой бортик, чтобы приподняться и сказать брату пару ласковых, и зашипел, оцарапав ладонь. Бортик почему-то оказался ближе, чем казалось, и на ощупь был…

Это был не бортик вовсе, а здоровенный шершавый корень, выглядывающий над зеленовато-коричневой пахучей водой. Дин принял вертикальное положение, нащупал ногами илистое дно и понял, что лежит в луизианском болоте. Над головой и со всех сторон буйствовала зелень, с ветвей толстыми влажными космами свисал мох и плети разноцветных орхидей. Однако любоваться пейзажем долго не пришлось: москиты тут же набросились на неожиданное угощение, вгрызаясь в лицо и руки. Дин давил их, стряхивал, пробовал ополаскиваться водой, но помогало ненадолго. Черт, и как только в южных штатах люди выживают? Но москиты москитами, а нужно выбираться: что-то подсказывало Дину, что на болотах живут хищники поопаснее комаров.

Несмотря на обилие зелени стояла удушливая жара. Теперь Дин даже был благодарен, что вынужден брести по грудь в воде. Он двигался аккуратно, прощупывая перед собой дно ногами и молясь только, чтобы там совершенно случайно не прилег отдыхать аллигатор или водяная змея. Наконец, болото стало мелеть: еще несколько метров, и можно выбраться на заросший зыбким на вид мхом склон.

\- Дин, - отчетливо сказал невидимый за деревьями Сэм, голос его звенел от слез. – Дин, пожалуйста, нет, только не это, пожалуйста…

Дин застыл. Сэм. Что-то случилось с Сэмом. Или..? Ему вдруг стало страшно, по спине вверх побежал холодок, поставил торчком короткие волосы на затылке.

\- Диииин! – в истерике заорал Сэм. – Нееееет!!!

Дин развернулся и, расплескивая воду, поспешил обратно. Нет. Это не Сэм. Это какая-то тварь голосом брата пытается заманить его и… В небе громыхнуло, резко потемнело, и сверху обрушились потоки воды, заглушив и отчаянные крики, и Диновы мысли. Больше не было жарко и москитов смыло, зато в наполненном сверху и снизу водой мире оставалось катастрофически мало воздуха. Захлебываясь и отплевываясь, Дин брел практически вслепую, а пару раз поскальзывался от неожиданности и ухал в болото с головой: показалось, что под ногу попало что-то живое и хлесткое, готовое извернуться и вцепиться длинными зубами.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем ливень стих и превратился просто в сильный дождь. Появились звуки: всё шелестело, хлюпало, причмокивало. Справа послышался громкий плеск, и Дин был готов поклясться, что сквозь полупрозрачную пелену разглядел длинное темное тело. Он прибавил шагу и скоро выкарабкался на грязный берег. Дождь стих до мороси. Или просто с деревьев капало? Дин замерз, хотя предчувствовал, что скоро снова начнет страдать от жары, весь пропитался водой, как губка, перемазался, а лицо и кисти рук распухли и горели от укусов. Тропка – видно, протоптанная каким-то животным – уводила в стену шелестящей зелени, и Дин пошел по ней, отмахиваясь от лиан и насекомых.

Пейзаж вокруг изменился. Деревья стали толще, стволы темнее и узловатее, а потом Дин вдруг обнаружил, что стоит у входа в аллею из огромных, выгнувшихся дугой от возраста и тяжести собственных крон дубов. Странное дело, но аллея показалась почему-то смутно знакомой. Гадая, где он мог ее видеть, Дин зашагал под сводом толстых ветвей. Широкие листья росли настолько густо, что было почти темно. В щели пробивались тонкие солнечные лучи, но от пестрых пятен светотени видимость страдала только больше.

И из полутьмы навстречу вырвалось что-то огромное и темное.

Рука машинально метнулась за пояс, но пистолета там не оказалось. Дин отскочил и, юркнув между стволами, вырвался на чистое место. Ноги утопали в мягкой, словно ковер, траве. Вслед за ним, выворачивая когтистыми лапами комья жирной земли, выпрыгнул гигантский – с быка – черный пес. Несмотря на раздутый живот и три тяжелые бородатые морды с зияющими клыкастыми ртами, двигался он легко, как змея. Дин понял, что шансов у него нет. Всё закончится быстро, кроваво и, вероятно, очень болезненно.

Так оно и случилось.

Очередным прыжком трехголовый пес сбил его на траву. Его морды воняли паленым мясом и тухлым жиром. Одной пастью он вцепился Дину в плечо, две другие начали терзать грудь, разрывая одежду и мышцы. А потом вдруг под их весом мягкая трава раздалась, словно ряска, и они провалились вниз, в болото. Дин так и не понял, чем захлебывается – собственной кровью или теплой водой, пахнущей…

Морской солью?

Дин вынырнул и забился, колотя руками о бортики ванной и стену.

\- Эй, тише-тише, спокойно…

Сэм схватил его под мышки, усадил прямо и держал, пока Дин, корчась от боли, откашливал воду, постанывал и беспомощно матерился.

\- Ну? Всё? Прошло?

\- Господи… - Дина, хоть он и в воде сидел, прошиб холодный липкий пот. – Больно как…

\- Потерпи, должно стать легче, - Сэм похлопал его по загривку.  – Принести таблетки?

\- Нет уж! Я лучше лягу.

С помощью брата он вытерся, дрожа проковылял через холодные комнаты и с облегчением залез под плед в нагретой душноватой кладовой. Через несколько минут, когда зубы перестали стучать, а боль в ребрах стихла до терпимой, он решился заговорить:

\- Хорошая же из тебя сиделка, братишка. Пока ты ворон считал, я чуть не потонул.

\- Никого я не считал! – возмутился Сэм. – Это ты из-за своих колес, как нарколептик…

\- Эй, таблетки легальные!

\- Не наркоман, а нарколептик. Это человек, который внезапно засыпает, - Сэм повозился с обогревателем и сел на свой матрас. – Мы хохмили про твои плавки, а ты на середине фразы закрыл глаза и решил пузыри попускать. Даже рот не успел захлопнуть, вот и захлебнулся.

Дин обескураженно замолк и покосился на пузырек с таблетками:

\- Вот черт. Побочка, наверное. Придется без них обходиться, - он с надежной покосился на сердитого брата. – А еще что-нибудь у нас есть?

\- Есть, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Но послабее.

Дин хотел тяжело вздохнуть, но вовремя вспомнил, что в его положении это чревато.

Всё не слава богу. 

 ДЕНЬ 4

\- Почему ты не накроешься?

\- А? – Дин очнулся от мутной зябкой дремы.

\- Тебе же холодно, - Сэм, не касаясь, провел ладонью над голенью брата, светлые волоски на которой стояли дыбом.

\- Ни фига тут не холодно, обогреватель же работает.

\- Ну да. А гусиная кожа у тебя от жары, - скептически проговорил Сэм. – Ты б накрылся, а? Пневмонию ведь подхватишь.

\- Да не холодно мне, отстань, - Дин согнутой рукой прикрыл лицо, давая понять, что на диалог не настроен.

Сверху прилетел плед. Дин, заворчав, сгреб его свободной рукой и отправил на пол.

\- Ладно тебе, - продолжал увещевать Сэм. – Знаешь, как спится хорошо, когда в комнате холодно, а ты под теплым одеялом?

\- На том свете отосплюсь. Не так уж долго ждать, если подумать.

Сэм замолчал, пожевал нижнюю губу, потом на его лице проступило понимание.

\- Так ты специально? Чтобы не спать? Такие плохие сны?

\- Иди в жопу, Сэмми, - коротко отозвался Дин, жалея, что брата пробило на дурацкие расспросы именно тогда, когда  даже голос толком не повысишь.

\- Расскажи мне, - Сэм уселся на безопасном расстоянии. – Кто-то умирает?

\- Да, блин! – рявкнул Дин, и ему пришлось несколько секунд помолчать, чтобы постыдно не заскулить от боли.

\- Полегче, тигр…

\- Я, в основном, - сердитым свистящим шепотом продолжал Дин. – Мне снится полный бред, и в разгаре этого бреда мою грудь так или иначе превращают в кашу. Жутко больно, кстати.

\- Может, опять Фокусник развлекается? – неуверенно предположил Сэм. – Вряд ли. Я только-только от вторников очухался.

Дину стало немного стыдно. Брат совсем недавно стал свидетелем множества его смертей, а сам Дин к счастью ничего из бесконечной убийственной череды вторников не запомнил. Но он до сих пор не забыл, как однажды утром среды – самым обычным для Дина, и первым за долгое время для Сэма – брат вылез из постели, целенаправленно, не спуская глаз, прошлепал босиком по полу, накрепко прижал недоумевающего Дина к себе и долго держал, мелко всхлипывая на ухо, как будто заново обрел что-то давно и безнадежно потерянное.

\- Раздробленную грудь, в принципе, можно объяснить, - рассуждал Сэм. – Ты во сне пытаешься повернуться, вот и становится больно.

Дин слушал его вполне рациональные объяснения, мерз и, тем не менее, продолжал клевать носом.

\- Ложись спать, мужик, серьезно тебе говорю. Если увижу, что что-то тебе снится, сразу разбужу, обещаю.

Дин ему не поверил. В смысле, не поверил, что Сэм сумеет разбудить. Но сознанию будто только этих слов и не хватало, чтобы отключиться.

И когда он проснулся спустя какое-то время, то понял, что спал без снов. Дрема освежила его, ребра почти не болели. Сэма рядом не было.

\- Как ты меня будить собрался, интересно знать, - без особой злости пробормотал Дин, осторожно подтянул тело вверх и сел, облокотившись на высоко взбитые подушки.

Хотелось есть.

\- Сэм! – негромко окликнул он, уверенный, что брат недалеко. – Будь другом, принеси пожрать!

В тишине засыпанного снегом дома раздались шаги. Прогрохотали и стихли.

\- Сэээм, - с досадой протянул Дин. – Я сейчас встану.

Сэм придушенно вскрикнул, но слов было не разобрать.

\- Эй? – он слегка встревожился. – Ты там себе палец не отхватил?

Тишина. Дин неуклюже поднялся на ноги и толкнул дверь. Холодный воздух окатил его волной, за окном сквозь полупрозрачные занавески виднелась серая мгла. Сидя в маленькой комнате, засыпая и просыпаясь безо всякой системы, Дин потерял счет времени. Интересно, буран кончился?

\- Сэм? – для верности позвал он еще раз и, поджимая зябнущие пальцы, пошаркал на кухню.

За прикрытой дверью не то всхлипнули, не то хихикнули.

\- Хватит шутить, а? – сказал Дин двери. – Я ж могу и врезать от неожиданности.

Он обхватил пальцами ледяную на ощупь ручку и толкнул дверь. Та подалась слишком легко и врезалась в стену. На громкий удар человек, стоящий у стола, обернулся.

\- Ты! – Дин на пару секунд опешил, но быстро пришел в себя. – У кого-то с фантазией неважно, а? Что ты мне новенького скажешь?

\- Ничего, - двойник с забрызганным кровью лицом и матово-черными глазами быстро улыбнулся и снова повернулся к столу.

\- Так уж ничего, - Дин втянул носом пахнущий сырым мясом воздух и начал осторожно описывать круг. – Что это ты такое интересное готовишь?

\- Грудинку, - мирно откликнулся демон.

Дин вытянул шею. Огромный кусок мяса действительно оказался грудинкой, но не свиной, Дин разницу видел.

\- Ух ты, вкуснятина, а чьи же это ребрышки?

Двойник посмотрел на него через плечо и сверкнул розовой из-за окровавленного рта улыбкой.

\- Твои.

Какой-то миг Дин недоумевал, а потом опустил голову и увидел, что в груди у него торчит длинная разделочная вилка.

\- Дин, - горько всхлипнул невидимый брат. – Нет…

Дин сделал шаг назад, врезался спиной в стену и, задохнувшись от острой боли, соскользнул на холодный пол. Обхватил пальцами металлическую рукоять и скорчился, пытаясь подтянуть колени к груди, потом наоборот резко, всем телом, вытянулся, перекатился на спину, дернулся пару раз и…

…проснулся.

Вилка исчезла, но боль осталась – странная, поверхностная, но едва переносимая, раздирающая до костей мышцы.

\- Сссссэм… - просипел он. – Где ты, сссукин…

\- Дин? – дверь распахнулась, впуская сквозняк и брата.

Сэм хлопнулся на колени и схватил Дина за руки. Чтобы отвести их от груди, ему пришлось силой разгибать пальцы на ткани футболки.

\- Ну, Дин, что такое? Где болит? Дышать трудно?

\- Ссскотина, ты ж обещал… - Дин плотно зажмурился, стараясь дышать мелко и часто.

Взбудораженный мозг требовал кислорода, но Дину казалось, что если он попытается вдохнуть поглубже, взорвется изнутри, и легкие пробьются из плена проломанной грудной клетки синевато-красным цветком.

Сэм ответил через целую вечность, когда начало понемногу отпускать:

\- Что я обещал?

\- Что разбудишь меня, - выговорил Дин слегка посиневшими губами.

\- Черт, надо было кислородную подушку купить, - пробормотал Сэм и тряхнул головой. – Дин, я ничего такого не говорил. Ты меня ни о чем не просил.

\- Как не просил, когда ты меня чуть ли не силой спать уложил и пообещал, что разбудишь если что?

\- О, тебе лучше, - заметил брат. – Если уж длинными предложениями заговорил…

\- Сэм!

Сэм посерьезнел:

\- Старик, вот те крест, ты меня ни о чем не просил, я тебе ничего не обещал. И спать не укладывал, только плед набросил, и ты сразу задрых.

\- Проклятье… - Дин осмелился вдохнуть чуть глубже. – Принеси мне кофе, а?

\- Да, сейчас, - Сэм озабоченно свел брови. – Ты постарайся не двигаться резко, ладно? Не дай бог что-нибудь где-нибудь проткнет, и крышка.

Дин молча кивнул. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, но за это время дико устал.

 ДЕНЬ 5

Сэм, завернувшись в плед, сопел. Дин полулежал на подушках и таращился в пустоту. Засыпать не хотелось. Спать – да, но заснуть означало лишнюю путаницу и лишнюю боль: и во сне и потом, по пробуждении. Дин устал от путаницы и от боли – а они сопровождали его всю жизнь. Брать сильное обезболивающее он теперь боялся, слабое не помогало ни капли. Дин покосился на полупустой пузырек с таблетками. Высыпать бы их в горсть и закинуть в рот. Тогда, наверное, станет хорошо – тихо, темно и главное, не больно.

Сэм что-то пробормотал во сне, и Дин пришел в себя.

«Это я что, о самоубийстве думал? Тьфу ты, надо ж так расклеиться…»

Он мысленно дал себе по голове, осторожно вздохнул и снова уставился в чуть разбавленную мерцающим светом ночника темноту. Сэм решил не выключать свет, хотя эта темнота была безопасна и если где-то и были чудовища, то разве что в их сознании.

Над ночником вспыхнул огонек, и Дин машинально сконцентрировал взгляд на нем. Рядом вспыхнул еще один, а потом третий, поменьше, не такой яркий. Светлячки? И тут Дин вспомнил, что снаружи вообще-то …

…снаружи плескала вода. Темная вязкая вода, и над ней поднимался редкий, пахнущий затхлостью пар. Лодка, на носу которой стоял Дин, стремительно  летела по спокойной, как черное зеркало, глади. А впереди мерцал огонек.

\- Куда мы плывем? – спросил Дин.

\- К свету, - отозвался из-за его плеча Сэм.

На корме кто-то невнятно огромный и беспросветно черный, словно поглощающий малейший свет, всем телом налегал на весло. Суденышко летело, как птица, но огонек все так же дразнил издалека.

\- Что там светится?

\- Яма, - ухнуло с кормы. – Яма, полная огня!

Над неподвижной водой прокатился злой торжествующий хохот.

\- Дииин! – жалобно закричал Сэм, но не за спиной, а с какой-то совершенно другой стороны. – Нет!!!

А потом Дина пихнули сзади, и черная гладь сомкнулась над головой, легкие вспыхнули пронзительной болью изнутри, и он опускался всё ниже и ниже, пока в густой темноте под ногами не разверзлась огненная пропасть.

\- Сэм, - едва слышно выдохнул он, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на мерцающий ночник.

\- Я здесь, - над ним склонился заспанный брат. – Плохо? Дышать тяжело?

\- Мне всё время дышать тяжело, - пробормотал Дин. – Помоги сесть повыше.

Сэм насколько мог осторожно подтянул его выше, взбил под спиной подушки. Дин поблагодарил его легким кивком и снова уставился на ночник.

 ДЕНЬ 6

\- Сэм, у меня, кажется, температура поднялась, - пожаловался Дин, не открывая глаз (точно знал, что брат рядом). – Подай градусник.

Нет, он никогда не расклеивался из-за жара. Температура ниже тридцати восьми у них и за температуру-то не считалась. Но сейчас тридцатью восемью явно не обошлось: слабость сковала по рукам и ногам, налитые свинцом веки отказывались подниматься, воздух словно превратился в вату и не желал протискиваться ни в ноздри, ни между сухими губами. Было темно, душно и очень жарко. Более того, жарче становилось чуть ли не с каждой минутой.

\- Эй? Сэм?

Дин всё-таки сделал гигантское усилие и открыл глаза. Или не открыл? Темнота осталась прежней. Переборов слабость, Дин вскинул руку, чтобы потрогать веки и понять, подняты они или все еще опущены – и стесал костяшки о низкую шероховатую поверхность. Какого..? Сердце затрепыхалось в груди, как бешеное, и недостаток воздуха сделался катастрофическим. Попытавшись развести сначала руки, потом ноги, Дин убедился, что находится в каком-то ящике или…гробу! Похоронен! Заживо! Он втянул воздух, но вхолостую – кислорода уже не было. Дин сильно и конвульсивно дернулся, поддав локтями и коленями вверх.

И крышка гроба с громким треском слетела.

Дин рывком сел, хватанув ртом…жидкое пламя. На смену темноте пришли ослепительные ярко-алые всполохи, волосы затрещали от жара, а отчаянный вопль Сэма (где он?) просто потонул в разъяренном реве пламени. Он увидел, что находится в море бушующего огня, а потом сверху обрушился девятый вал, раскаленный шар прокатился по трахее и залил легкие лавой, выжигая их дотла.

\- Проклятье! – шепотом чертыхнулся Сэм.

Внутри все еще бушевало пламя и, отсеченное от внешнего мира тонкой оболочкой измученного тела, наверняка полыхнуло во взгляде, искорками отразившись в потемневших глазах брата.

Или это просто отсвет лампы?

\- Мокрый, как мышь, - пробормотал он. – Температура поднималась, что ли? – потрогал Дину лоб забавно, локтем, а не ладонью. – Сейчас точно нет.

Дин лежал неподвижно, с открытыми глазами, чувствуя, как огонь внутри оседает, превращаясь в кучку жгучих углей.

\- До ванной доберемся? – без особой надежды на утвердительный ответ поинтересовался Сэм и, услышав только молчание, вздохнул. – Ладно, так оботру.

Дин предоставил ему решать самому – не хотел тратить драгоценный воздух.

 ДЕНЬ 7

Тишина стояла такая, что казалось, будто заложило уши.

«Нас, наверное, совсем засыпало», - равнодушно подумал Дин.

Он лежал очень тихо и дышал едва заметно. Не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, ни спать, ни двигаться. Ничего не беспокоило и - пока он не пытался шевелиться – ничего не болело. Вот так бы навсегда.

Но тут оглушающую тишину разорвало отдаленное, но все равно пронзительное тявканье.

Дин распахнул глаза:

\- Что за хрень?

\- Дикая собака, наверное, - отозвался Сэм. – Ну или лисица. Написано, что они здесь водятся.

Дин потер глаза ладонью и, хмурясь, заглянул в проспект, заметив, что текст написан на нескольких языках. С любопытством скользнув взглядом по замысловатым иероглифам, он осмотрелся. Они стояли на узкой тропе среди тонкого, но густого лиственного леса. Землю сплошь покрывали переплетения светлых корней, из-под которых изредка проглядывали какие-то упаковки и пластиковые бутылки.

\- Пора уволить их уборщицу, а? – он пнул ботинком ближайшую бутылку. – Напомни-ка, что у нас тут?

\- Самоубийства, - Сэм запихнул проспект в задний карман. – Чуть ли не по сотне в год и так уже лет тридцать.

\- Господи! – ужаснулся Дин. – Чего мы раньше сюда не приехали?

\- Ну и как следствие, - проигнорировав его вопрос, Сэм достал из-за пазухи ЭМП, - уйма беспокойных призраков.

Торопясь подтвердить его слова, приборчик засиял огоньками почище рождественской елки.

\- Да уж, паранормальная активность зашкаливает, - согласился Дин. – И как нам упокоить энное количество духов? Посолить и сжечь лес?

\- Без понятия, - пожал плечами Сэм. – Но лучше бы для начала узнать и устранить причину. Давай-ка прогуляемся немного, разведаем что к чему. 

Тишина и правда напрягала. Деревья вздымались с обеих сторон стеной: лес был необыкновенно густой, хотя и достаточно светлый. Когда вдали послышались шаги и смех, братья напряглись, но через некоторое время на тропу вышла парочка японских туристок и, окинув их любопытными взглядами, просеменила мимо.

\- Азиаточки, - масляно хмыкнул Дин. – Не хочешь догнать?

\- Может, о работе ради разнообразия подумаешь? – беззлобно огрызнулся Сэм.

Он снова вытащил проспект и вертел в руках, изучая карту. Дин тоже заглянул в проспект и застыл.

\- Постой-ка. Это что тут написано?

\- Здесь? – Сэм ткнул пальцем в иероглифы, потом указал на надпись помельче, уже английскими буквами. – Название леса.

\- Аокигахара? – Дин покатал на языке смутно знакомое название. – Где-то я его встречал…

Сэм неопределенно замычал, ворочая карту то так, то эдак.

\- Постой… Аоки… - Дин озадаченно огляделся. – Постой… Это же Лес Самоубийц!

\- Оно и видно, - отстраненно пробурчал брат.

\- Нет, в смысле, самый натуральный Лес Самоубийц! – оживился Дин. – Который… - он осекся и хлопнул ресницами. – В Японии. А…Сэмми, что мы делаем в Японии?

За спиной громко хлопнуло, как бывает, когда наступишь на пустую пластиковую бутылку. Дин от неожиданности оглянулся, ожидая увидеть очередных туристов, но на тропинке никого не было. Мало того – Дин понял это , когда повернул голову обратно – теперь не было и Сэма.

\- Сэм! – сердито крикнул он, начиная потихоньку нервничать. – Если это шутка такая дурацкая…

Поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, он наткнулся взглядом на человека. Туристом тот не выглядел: бледный, несколько обрюзгший японец в мятом деловом костюме. Глаза у него были бешеные, а в руках он нес длинный брючный ремень.

«Вешаться пришел!» - промелькнуло в голове у Дина.

На секунду забыв о странном исчезновении брата, он принялся прикидывать, как бы отговорить несчастного, если учесть, что по-японски в голове застряло только пару словечек из хентайного аниме. Однако потенциальный самоубийца вдруг замельтешил, как плохо настроенное видео, и исчез.

«Он уже умер!»

И тут на шее затянулась жесткая ременная петля.

Дин волчком закрутился вокруг своей оси, попытался присесть и перекинуть нападающего через спину, но тот был сильный, как черт, и несмотря на явно призрачную сущность, весил тонны эдак две. Он стащил Дина с тропинки, вмазал в дерево, а потом Дин почувствовал, как натягивается ремень, как ноги отрываются от земли, в глазах на момент потемнело…

И он поднял веки и увидел перед собой тонкие, уходящие ввысь стволы и твердую, переплетенную корнями землю Моря Деревьев. Тело словно залили в бетон, двигались только глаза. По лесу прошелестел ветер, и в шорохе листьев слышались жалобные стенания на разные голоса. Приглядевшись, Дин в ужасе различил человеческие очертания в светлой коре ближайших деревьев.

Чтобы очистить лес, его в самом деле оставалось разве только сжечь целиком.

\- Ди-и-ин! – вместе с жалобными шелестящими стонами ветер принес голос брата. – Нет! Пожалуйста!

Но Дин знал, что откликаться нельзя. Да и не мог при всем желании.

Послышались шаги. Но это был не Сэм, а немолодой человек, на вид бездомный. Он обошел Дина («Дерево, - сообразил тот. – Я теперь тоже в дереве») кругом, то и дело настороженно оглядываясь.

«Если он на мне повесится, - с мрачным юмором подумал Дин. – Будет смешно».

Но старик, несмотря на явно неважное социальное положение, вовсе не собирался сводить счеты с жизнью. Он вынул из заплечной сумки туристический топорик, и в следующий момент лезвие с силой вонзилось Дину в грудь, перерубая ребра. Дин еще успел подумать, а не хлынет ли из зарубки кровь, добавив ко всем смертям Аокигахары смерть от инфаркта, но потом волна чистой сокрушительной боли вымела все мысли.

И осталась одна только оглушительная, давящая со всех сторон тишина.

Лицо овеяла струйка стылого морозного воздуха. Дин поморщился и раздул ноздри.

\- Вот так, - сказал Сэм. – Дыши-дыши, а то совсем обленился. У тебя так легкие спадутся.

Дин протестующе мыкнул и втянул воздух чуть глубже: грудная клетка не замедлила отозваться острой, как в первые дни, болью. Дин отчетливо понимал, что так быть не должно, что ему нужно в больницу, но… они сидят в маленькой, занесенной снегом хижине, а снаружи беснуется буран (или уже нет, сколько времени прошло?), а самое главное, что по-любому умирать. Парой месяцев больше, парой меньше…

Дин удивлялся, что перестраховщик Сэм не поднимает панику, видя его состояние, но одновременно был благодарен, потому что… Черт, может, оно и к лучшему? Не ждать адских гончих, не биться в мучительной агонии, когда невидимые клыки вопьются в тело, а просто в какой-то момент тихонечко перестать дышать – в тишине и покое, под теплое мерцание ночника и утешительное бормотание брата.

 ДЕНЬ 8

Дин всё так же полулежал на подушках и смотрел в потолок. Дверь комнатушки была приоткрыта, в нее на пару сочились холодный воздух и широкая полоса тусклого света, Сэм суетился где-то в доме и хрипло напевал. Фальшивил, конечно. Под несколькими одеялами холод не тревожил. Дин лениво путешествовал взглядом от потолка к обогревателю, оттуда на разворошенную постель брата, потом на низкий столик и тарелку с остатками мерзкой на вид мешанины из каши и консервированной ветчины, которой Сэм с матами пичкал брата хотя бы раз в сутки.

Под столиком что-то шевельнулось.

Дин поморгал. Показалось? Напрягая зрение, он вглядывался под столешницу, а поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда звук пришел из-под потолка: негромко захлопали крылья. Дин вскинул взгляд и оцепенел: там извивался довольно крупный – толщиной с садовый шланг – крылатый змей. Круглые глазки смотрели пристально-отстраненно, из пасти мелькал раздвоенный язычок.

Якул! Тот самый, с которого всё началось, который обрек Дина на тихое медленное угасание! Явился добить добычу.

\- Сэм! – позвал Дин, принуждая работать отвыкшие за несколько дней (недель?) голосовые связки. – Якул! Здесь!

Голос его был едва ли намного громче шепота, но в доме тихо, а у Сэма всегда ушки на макушке, особенно в последнее время, когда Дин уже не говорил, а только вздыхал и слабо кашлял.

Пение смолкло. Якул свернулся в воздухе кольцом и нагнул голову, целясь Дину в прикрытую одеялами грудь. 

\- Сэм!

\- Дин? – окликнул Сэм.

И вдруг…заплакал. Не выронил то, что держал в руках, не бросился на помощь, а заплакал, сдерживая прорывающиеся рыдания и невнятно зовя брата по имени.

Это не Сэм. Снова то существо, которое уже вечность оплакивает его, и на голос которого ни в коем случае нельзя отзываться, а то придет и утащит за собой, в глубокую яму, полную огня.

Якул свернулся тугой пружиной, мелко трепеща крыльями. Рыдания за дверью становились всё громче: существо, чем бы оно ни было, приближалось. Оно поняло, что Дин не купится на голос, и решило придти к нему само. Дин метался взглядом от змея к двери и не знал, чего боится больше: смертельного удара в и так искалеченную грудь или…или…

Дверь качнулась и распахнулась во всю ширь, но еще до этого смертоносная пружина развернулась, мелькнула в воздухе, и словно толстый металлический штырь вошел между ребер.

Странное дело, но Дин был ему за это благодарен.

 ДЕНЬ 9

\- Ты сегодня выглядишь лучше, - сказал Сэм.

От него разило морозом и свежим потом, лицо раскраснелось, глаза блестели.

\- Ванильными пирожными пахнет, - сипло отозвался Дин.

\- Эй, старик, ты бредишь? – улыбнулся Сэм. – Или просто голодный? Извини, но в ближайшее время ванильные пирожные тебе не светят.

\- Предпочитаю пирог, - напомнил Дин. – Просто мороз пахнет ванилью, вот и всё.

\- Если б я тебе такое сказал, ты бы мне предложил обняться и поплакать.

\- Придурок. Ты был на улице?

\- Ага, - Сэм продемонстрировал не успевший растаять снег на ботинках. – Раскопал нас немного. Но снега все равно чертовы кучи. Как бы не пришлось до весны здесь сидеть. Но погода классная: небо, солнышко, снежинки и прочая муть. Не хочешь прогуляться?

\- Возле порога меня и зароешь, - усмехнулся Дин.

\- К окну, я имею в виду. Ты же всё хотел в окно посмотреть.

\- На буран, - поправил Дин. – А теперь там только солнышко и снежинки. Неинтересно.

На самом деле он только сейчас понял, как опостылела маленькая теплая кладовка без окон. Захотелось подышать свежим воздухом, взглянуть на небо, потрепать «Импалу» по черному капоту… Как она там, не заржавела в крошечном гараже?

\- Не смотрел, как там Детка?

\- О, тебе определенно лучше, - обрадовался Сэм. – На самом деле, гараж я еще не откопал. Вот сейчас прогуляем тебя, я перекушу и пойду копать дальше.

Закостенелое тело, единственными движениями которого в последнее время были лишь редкие прогулки до уборной (и то Сэм практически волок его на себе), послушалось неохотно, но без лишней боли. Пыхтя, Сэм отбуксировал его к окну, усадил в высокое кресло и некоторое время прыгал вокруг с еще двумя одеялами и еще одной парой шерстяных носков, пока Дин открытым текстом не послал его в…в кухню, перекусывать.

Сквозь щелку струился морозный воздух. За окном были видны высокие сугробы, заснеженные верхушки деревьев и краешек ярко-синего неба. Дин дышал осторожно, будто пробуя незнакомый напиток, и думал, что, пожалуй, можно попробовать дожить до весны.

 

В кухне заплакал Сэм.

Дина продрало дрожью от затылка до пяток. И дело было вовсе не в непривычно холодном сквознячке.

А может… Может, Сэма просто пробило на слезы от радости? Это же Сэмми, рыжая баба, Саманта, большая девчонка – вечно глаза на мокром месте. Приготовился брата хоронить, а тут полегчало – вот и рыдает от счастья.

\- Дин, - горько всхлипнул брат. – Нет, пожалуйста…

Нет, не от счастья…

\- Пошли, - Сэм, настоящий Сэм, быстро вошел почему-то с улицы и взял Дина за плечо. – Нельзя оставаться в доме.

\- Почему?

\- А ты не слышишь? Тебя зовут.

Дин вышел в расчищенный двор прямо так – в одеяле и теплых носках. Обернулся, чтобы спросить, что же Сэм намерен делать дальше и что делать с чудовищем с голосом брата. Но Сэма за спиной не оказалось. И дома не оказалось. Вокруг высились сугробы, отбрасывающие длинные синие тени, и гладкие ледяные стены.

\- Сэм? Сэм! – его внезапно охватила паника. - Сэ-э-э-эм!!!

От слишком громкого крика грудь взорвалась ослепительной болью, Дин упал на колени прямо на твердый снег, свернулся в клубок, а потом по чьей-то жестокой воле тело развернуло, распластало, растянуло, как шкурку на раме. Боль в груди словно выключили, но взамен огнем запылали запястья и лодыжки. В уши толкались вой, рычание и завывания толпы, алые вспышки проникали даже на изнанку сомкнутых век. На несколько мгновений Дин потерялся в этой пытке для слуха и зрения, потом осторожно открыл глаза.

***

Тускло освещенная комнатка, небольшая и тихая. На полу и стенах какие-то знаки. Накрытый простыней металлический столик на колесах. Руки и ноги, судя по ощущениям, растянуты и к чему-то туго, до боли, прикручены, зато с дыханием никаких проблем.

\- Я сплю, - вслух сказал Дин, пробуя голос.

\- Привет, Дин. Мы долго тебя ждали.

Сбоку вышел худощавый мужчина средних лет – лысеющий, с короткой бородкой и усами, с хитрыми проницательными глазами.

\- Это сон, - повторил Дин, глядя прямо на него. – На самом деле я мирно загибаюсь в заваленном снегом доме.

\- Ну, строго говоря, ты уже загнулся, - незнакомец неприятно улыбнулся. – Правда, снега не было: май на дворе все-таки. Да и не сказать, чтобы мирно: адские собачки тебя, должно быть, на полкомнаты растаскали…

\- Нет, неправда, - озадаченно возразил Дин.

И вспомнил.

«Сэм ни разу не затопил камин... Заготовил уйму дров, но в доме постоянно было холодно...»

Ничего тут не было правдой: ни охота на якула, ни странные сны, ни мирное угасание в заснеженном доме. Он никогда не ломал ребер: это гончие разорвали ему грудь, а неотрывно преследующий его голос, голос, от которого он в таком ужасе бежал каждый раз…

\- Ты бежал от единственного клочка реальности, - мягко сказал мужчина.

Дин помнил, как бросил последний взгляд на часы, как ободряюще, с непривычной нежностью, улыбался заплаканному Сэму, как сучка Руби с хохотом распахнула двери и оттуда…

\- Сэм звал меня, - медленно проговорил он. – Уже после того, как я умер, а я…

\- А ты от него бежал, - кивнул мужчина. – Прискорбно.

Дин часто заморгал, прогоняя слезы, потом нацепил нагловатую ухмылку и демонстративно огляделся:

\- Так я в Преисподней? Прохладненько у вас тут. Отопление отключили?

\- Дин, Дин, Дин, - незнакомец ухмыльнулся. – Что ж, ершись, пока можешь. Потом запоешь по- другому.

\- А ты кто такой вообще? Сатана, что ли?

\- О нет, - мужчина похлопал по простыне и под ней что-то неприятно задребезжало. – У Светоносного свои дела. Сидит во льду, кого-то там терзает. Знаешь, вы, людишки, думаете, что он горяч, а ему больше по душе холод.

\- Горю желанием выслушать его биографию, - заметил Дин. – А какое он телешоу смотрит?

\- Я демон. Меня зовут Аластор, - мужчина протянул руку и якобы только сейчас заметил, что Дин привязан. – Ах да. Вот и познакомились. Надеюсь, нас ждет долгое… - он сдернул со столика простыню, - плодотворное… - загремел жуткими инструментами под ней, - …сотрудничество, - извлек длинный ржавый нож и провернул его в пальцах.

\- Постой-постой, сразу к делу? – Дин сглотнул, отчаянно пытаясь оттянуть время (зачем? Сэм уже не придет, не спасет, он обещал, что не станет возвращать). – А как же фуршет и обзорная экскурсия?

\- Ты уже был на экскурсии, - приподнял бровь Аластор. – На всех девяти кругах. Запамятовал? Перевозчик, болота, ветер, Цербер, самоубийцы в деревьях, дальше сам перечислишь?

Дин не нашелся с ответом.

\- Ну, а что касается фуршета, - Аластор улыбнулся и подошел вплотную. – Как насчет твоих потрохов?

И Дин закричал. В первый раз. Еще не зная, что кричать ему предстоит около тридцати лет.

\- Кто-нибудь! Помогите! Сэ-э-э-эм!!!

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
